vampire's love
by leeJiah
Summary: author gk pinter bikin summary  happy reading aja


Vampire's love

Rated : K

Pairings : Kyumin and other cast

Genre : Romantic

**dont read it if dont like ^^**

* * *

><p>aku berjalan ragu sambil membawa bonsai kecil kesayanganku. Aku akan pindah rumah hari ini. Appa adalah seorang polisi dan dia duda. Aku ditinggal oleh Eomma 12 tahun yang lalu, umurku kini 19 tahun. Kami berdua menaiki mobil ayahku untuk menuju rumah baru kami. Selama di mobil kami hanya diam saja. Sesampainya di rumah baru itu Appa menunjukkan padaku kamar yang akan menjadi tempat perenunganku.<p>

"apakah kau suka kamar barumu?" tanya Appa sambil melihat sekeliling kamarku

"ne Appa, gomawo" kataku sambil tergugup

"kau bisa mengganti catnya sesuai yang kau mau" kata Appa yang seakan aku takut aku tidak menyukai kamar baruku.

"anni Appa, aku suka kamarnya" kataku tersenyum kecil menenangkan hati Appa.

"hmm, arraseo. Appa akan mengenalkanmu pada tetangga baru kita" kata Appa sambil meninggalkanku. Aku berjalan menyusul Appa keluar rumah dan melihat 2 orang namja disana. Yang satu sudah seumuran Appaku dan yang satu lagi seumuran denganku.

"annyeonghaseo" kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku

"ahh annyeong, kau pasti Lee Sungmin? Anak termanis dari Appamu yang babo ini"kata Ahjussi yang menggunakan kursi roda itu.

"nee ahjussi, Lee Sungmin ibnida" kataku tersenyum

"ahh, Hankyung ibnida. Semoga kau senang disini" kata Hankyung Ahjussi.

"Minnie ah, hati – dengan ahjussi satu ini. Dia agak sedikit berbahaya" kata Appa menggoda Hankyung Ahjussi

"mwoo? Apa kau bilang?" kata Ahjussi mengejar Appaku dengan kursi rodanya. Dan namja yang seumuranku tersenyum dan menghampiriku

"Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum ibnida, tapi cukup panggil aku Kibum" katanya memperkenalkan diri

"ah nee, cukup panggil aku Minnie saja"kata ku tersenyum

"hmm, kudengar kau tidak bisa menyetir mobil?" katanya tiba – tiba

"hmm, nee. Aku memang tidak bisa naik mobil" kata agak sedikit malu

"ahh, kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu naik mobil ini" kata Kibum sambil menunjuk mobil yang berada disebelahku

"nee Minnie – ah, Kibum akan mengajarimu naik mobil sambil melihat – lihat keadaan disini" Appa menerangkan

"jinjja? Jinjja Appa? Wahhh aku senang Appa" teriakku senang

"baik, naiklah" kata Kibum dan tiba – tiba

DUKKK

Kaki Kibum terbentur pintu mobil karena aku membukanya terlalu semangat

"ehh, mianhae" kataku tidak enak

"anni, gwenchana" katanya

"sekarang nyalakan mesinnya. Tekan tombol itu" katanya menerangkan

"yang ini?" tanyaku memastikan

"nee yang itu" katanya mengiyakan. Aku mengendarai mobil dengan agak kaku. Selama 4 jam dia menemaniku belajar mobil dan kini aku sudah bisa anik mobil.

** keesokkan harinya **

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk kuliah. Banyak yang memandangi aneh, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku turun dari mobil dan langsung masuk mencari dimana kelasku.

"annyeong" sapa seseorang tiba – tiba

"ahh, annyeong. Nuguseo?" tanyaku dengan orang yang menyapaku tadi

"ahh, shindong ibnida. Jeongmal Sungmin?" tanyanya

"nee, Lee Sungmin ibnida. Just call me Minnie" kataku menerangkan

"ahh, Minnie aku permisi dulu" pamit namja itu

"nee" jawabku singkat. Shindong meninggalkanku. Aku berjalan kearh kantin dan aku melihat beberapa anak yang menurutku sama denganku.

"hmm, anyyeong. Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyaku sedikit ragu

"ahh, jeongmal Lee Sungmin? Siswa baru?" kata Yeoja imut yang duduk disebelahku.

"nee Sungmin ibnida" kataku memperkenalkan diri

"ahh, Wookie ibnida" katanya memperkenalkan diri. Tiba – tiba suasana senyap

"hmm, ada apa?" tanyaku bingung

"ada keluarga Choi. Mereka adalah keluarga vampire yang sangat kaya disini.

"mana?" kataku penasaran

"ppssstt, ini. Ini adalah Choi siwon. Anak pertama dari keluarga Choi, dan disampingnya adalah Heechul kekasihnya" terang Wookie. Aku melihat mereka berdua dengan seksama

"kalau yang ini, Kang in dan Leeteuk. Leeteuk adalah anak kedua dari Keluarga Choi. Hanya dia yang punya kemampuan masa depan" kata Wookie lagi sambil melihat 2 pasangan yang sangat dominan

"and at least, Kyuhyun. Dia adalah anak terakhir dari keluarga Choi dan I think he's the most handsome" kata Wookie terkekeh. Enath mengapa aku merasa tertarik dengan namja ini. Aku memandanginya dan dia semakin terlihat semakin menarik dimataku.

* * *

><p>RR replay :<p>

Cho Kyuki : hahaha.. ok chinguu. bakal di lanjutin kok ^^. gomawoo

kangkyumi : hahaha.. emg masii nanggung kok, bkn umin yg jdi vampire ^^

tunggu chapter berikutnya yahh ^^


End file.
